gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188
Click here to give Monk's bot some jobs. Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Firetruck Hi Monkeypolice188, I still think the number of passengers for the firetruck in GTA V is in error. This is a video from a test capture where I filled the firetruck with 8 actors: https://youtu.be/gHtUV9zA7bI As you can see, two actors are in the backwards facing "unusuable" seats. It could be that this only works for placing actors in a capture, but I don't see why it would be different with players. Perhaps when it was tested for 6, it was later fixed with a patch? Darkgreenmeme (talk) 21:21, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :That's really odd. Feel free to change it :) Monk Talk 15:38, July 2, 2016 (UTC) RE: Test Track You're gonna facepalm hard, but... I didn't use any of that. When I added the stuff for XLS, I just used the speedometer. I drove on the same road as Broughy does and just waited for the speedometer to stop going up (top speed). Eventually the car stopped going faster than 98MPH (It went up to 99 but that wasn't kept long, it was just a half a second thing and only happened when the car went down the road a bit) so that was the top speed. I also recorded a video until I went up to 60MPH to get the 0-60 time. 15:27, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :Nah, I drove on the same track as he did, and used the speedometer (actual one in car and trainer). I used fully upgraded cars as he did and compared with his results. Most of the time they were either the same or very, very, close. (Except 811, because framerate bug, and 900R for whatever reason). 16:00, June 30, 2016 (UTC) GTA SA Mission Icons Hey Monk, I am thinking that can we use Mission Icons in GTA SA like we do in GTA IV and GTA V?-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 10:40, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :Go ahead, it's definitely worth it. Monk Talk 15:38, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Rebel You put the rear wheel on backwards :p 16:04, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :WTF XD It must've spawned like that. I'll update the pic soon :p Monk Talk 16:06, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Some useful info that could change a lot of pages https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5SOm2S-jtw This video proves that the "cut GTA SA missions" the TTDISA Mod restores is mostly just lies and made up fan stuff (like i actually thought but had no actual proof of) We gotta change a lot of stuff in the pages about those missions. (By the way, check out more of Vadim M, he does a lot of good stuff like this) RandomStunt (talk) 14:31, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :I did the missions in the video already (except Doberman) :p 14:44, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, i just realized a few seconds ago after checking the pages. Nice job, heavy speculation is dealt another serious blow on the gta wikia. RandomStunt (talk) 14:51, July 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Template My opinion hasn't changed. I liked it when I first saw it on your sandbox and I still like it now. It's a lot cleaner and compact than the previous one IMO. Are you planning to do a similar one for pre-V games? 14:44, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :Can do it for SA, not sure if III and VC have speedometer mods. LCS and VCS might be possible, need to dust off CheatDevice and see if it had a speedometer option. 15:10, July 5, 2016 (UTC) About the general work I just wondering, if you have a bot, can't you just use your bot to do the general work?(changing "based off" or "based off of" to "based on") Rich Richie (talk) 09:34, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :Hi there, these are rather big tasks for the bot. I can't simply ask the bot to find all the pages with them words in them, nor can I ask the bot to go through every single (11,000) page and find them words. I have numerous abilities to get the bot to source pages from; "What links here" (involving asking the bot to work through a list of pages linked to a specified link), "Random pages" (which loads 500 random pages, of which can be duplicates each time I press "Randomise"), and also I can work from categories. These are the main sources to work from. ::I can get the bot to do that, however it can't do all pages at once. I usually get the bot to do repetitive tasks that take time, working through categories, fixing templates on certain types of pages (again, usually focused under a category, or template link), removing redundant page links, files, categories and templates, etc. I usually use the bot every month or so as I usually forget tasks to give it. Monk Talk 15:04, July 6, 2016 (UTC) yo Grand Theft Auto Online | related = Coquette Coquette BlackFin |makeyear = 1962 |dashtype = Dukes |carcols = there are a bunch of 32x16 rectangles with the primary color on top half and secondary color on bottom half |flags = Convertible Rich Car No Broken-down Scenario else is there |modelname = coquette2 |handlingname = COQUETTE2 |textlabelname = COQUETTE2 |genpreced = Coquette BlackFin |gensucced = Coquette }} *example infobox. information may in no way be accurate. Thoughts? 15:41, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :LOVE. IT. I have a similar fashion on my wiki, with different drop down headers like this. I think this'd be great to implement. How are we assuming the make year tho? We cant simply say the car is 1962 because, for example, its real life counterpart is :P Monk Talk 15:46, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Technically it's implemented already, too lazy to sandbox :p About the year, I just put the year in to show it's an option. We put that only if's it's specified in-game (for example Duster: 1930s) 15:50, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Awesome. I assume these headers aren't grouped so it isn't a permanent part of infoboxes for ones that don't have these fields implemented? I think it's great btw. Can you list all the dashboard names? Monk Talk 15:52, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Drop-downs won't show if nothing's there. Vehicle generation drop-down and fields shouldn't appear if a field is missing. Will get the "dashboard" (more like dials) names (and vehicles that go with it) soon. 15:55, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Excellent. I think I can work out which ones go with which myself, but go ahead and list em :P I think these additions are great. Monk Talk 15:59, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :FYI, all the yellow dials (like in Sultan RS for example) are "dukes". 16:00, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Fuckin hell. So what're the names of the base dash's? I mean, Banshee and 900R for example, share with Cheetah, Turismo R, Elegy etc. But have different colored dials. ::Btw, do we have Carcols.dat/gtav? We need this. Monk Talk 16:04, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :::The actual interior is separate from the dials. For some reason the dials are noted "dashboardType" in vehicles.meta. The actual dashboard itself is based on the texture name (so SUVs and Cavalcade have a "Cavalcade" interior texture, think the dials are also "Cavalcade") - since it's just a texture it doesn't have it's own section, they're just connected to the vehicle with "texture relationships" at the very end of the file. There are also things like "plateType" (haven't a clue what difference it makes) and "wheelType" (default wheel selection for the vehicle, Stock Wheels appear in the category that it's specified) - should I add wheel type to the infobox? :::And no, we don't have it yet. For pre-V games like IV we do, but in V it's still scrambled so we gotta wait until OpenIV team makes the thing readable (they're working on it now, hopefully we'll get it soon) - actually, it's readable for DLC's but these don't have colors so they're not of much use. Bit of side information: Things have changed for V. Now, carcols.meta are used for all the modification info (colors (names, ID, RGB, etc.), wheels, lights, window tints, body mods, etc.) while the car colors themselves (ID's) are specified in "carvariations.meta" among light types, liveries, and lightbar types. 16:16, July 6, 2016 (UTC) These are only the base game vehicles. Haven't gotten around the DLC ones yet. Vehicle Name - DIAL TYPE - interior texture 18:21, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :Hey man. I saw your Brickade and 811 edits - really cool. I find it super interesting. It's a real shame I can't help because two of us could get it done quicker....Don't suppose you could like....email me lists of vehicles with the necessary details? Colors, etc? Also how much of this found in handling.dat? If you want my email, feel free to ask. Monk Talk 21:14, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Don't bother with the colors for now, the current ones are just a test because I felt like filling in stuff, still thinking of leaving them as they are or just replacing with colored squares. handling.dat/.meta has literally nothing, unless you're looking for info on the vehicles' handling (also deformation level, buoyancy, etc) or related handling flags. ::I can either write up a tutorial here, or walk you through it in the chat if you're around and you want to. ::vehicles.meta collection: http://www.mediafire.com/download/5qhn42qlx4jrcrf/vehicles_meta.rar ::Includes both unpatched and patched versions. Simply open with Notepad. 22:11, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Good to know. I'm on my tablet atm so I can only really talk and not do. I'll get on my pc tomorrow afternoon, unless your tutorial doesn't involve practical work xD and yeah .rar won't work on tablet xD Monk Talk 22:16, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Just a rar with all the files in it. Apart from opening the files there is no other practical work. The tutorial is just some definitions and info on some things inside vehicles.meta to make it a bit easier to understand (it's all actually easy to understand already but some things look obvious but are not as clear as they seem). 22:23, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Alright, cool. Want to talk me through the definitions now in chat? That could help :p Monk Talk 22:27, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::In chat now. Typed "Hey" but nothing displayed as it should. 22:30, July 6, 2016 (UTC) RE: Wanna go to teh war alone? Here ya go! And here I go with teh milestone :P 09:49, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Unnamed Dirt Bike Made my first page over at Unnamed Dirt Bike, as it was left out in your initial page creation. Did I do anything wrong? :P Thanks Derp Herpington (talk) 18:22, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Looks great, thanks :P Btw thanks for updating the vehicle influences, I forgot to add links and/or expand the "actual" names (I usually add the vehicle name I know the vehicle as, rather than what it's properly named xD). Thanks man. Monk Talk 18:31, July 7, 2016 (UTC) RE: Chat If you're still around then yeah, I can join now. 21:39, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello again! Hello Monk. Can you join the chat ? I'm back to wiki. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 16:28, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :Awesome news. Great to see you back :) Unfortunately I'm going out so I'll join maybe later, or another time. Sorry. Monk Talk 16:31, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. I hope we speak on chat soon. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 16:32, July 9, 2016 (UTC) : GTA 4 HUD Icons Hey. May i ask where can i find GTA IV HUD icons ? I need to know. Thanks. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 18:52, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :*Radar HUD blips: Grand Theft Auto IV > pc > textures > blips.wtd :*Generic HUD icons: Grand Theft Auto IV > pc > textures > hud.wtd :Monk Talk 18:58, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, mate. I'm now doing the IVMissionGiver template. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 19:23, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :Now, can you join chat ? [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 19:54, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Undo revision Summary Mate, may i ask how can i add the whole undo revision summary ? Thanks. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 16:08, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Muscle Car Racecar prices Muscle Car Racecars are free for returning players, but cost money for nonreturning players. May require some file digging if we don't have a direct source on the prices Derp Herpington (talk) 10:06, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey dude, looks like you need to make a sandbox for Lynx, Rally Truck, Contender and Cliffhanger Also thanks for all the work you do on theWiki. That's dedication. Derp Herpington (talk) 10:38, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :Looks great. Thanks for that! Monk Talk 10:40, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Hidden Vehicles What would you think about scrapping the "no pages for hidden vehicles" rule? Keep the leaking rule for true leaks only (if it's in-game/game files it isn't really a leak - pulling unreleased data straight from R* for example is a leak). The reason is, I don't see the point in keeping the unreleased vehicles secret anymore. By the end of the week, just about everyone will know about them - the news are already spreading like wildfire. Apparently the Drift Tampa is not available yet, even though it was in a R* screenshot and has a page here already so that doesn't help the situation either. 10:59, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :Suppose so. Again, there's no rush, so because they're vehicles upcoming, how about we lay off them until we get most of the now-released vehicles done? It's so much work to do xD I have about 100 design gallery pics to get uploaded, performance overviews, etc. :P Monk Talk 11:07, July 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me. 2 vehicles will be easy enough because they're returning from previous games (they're redesigned though). Currently getting infobox pics, I made sure to backup my copy so I can use the new cars on previous patch meaning I can spawn them with a trainer instead of waiting for the traffic to do it's job. 11:12, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Images Images. Contender-GTAO-SouthernSA.png Cliffhanger-GTAO-SouthernSA.png RallyTruck-GTAO-SouthernSA.png Lynx-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png DriftTampa-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png Derp Herpington (talk) 11:33, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll get to work on it soon. Too busy enjoying these new and fucking awesome races. Monk Talk 14:29, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Cunning Stunts I'm pretty baffled on R* not adding another property slot for the latest update. To create a second character will feel a lot like a massive chore just to buy more of the vehicles and then go broke in minutes. 16:03, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, that's one of the flaws. I can expect another garage to come soon however. I think this is one of the THE best updates they have ever made - every car is unique in its own way, rather than just a basic reskin, and I love every car for that reason. I was really really not looking forward to these races, but finding out that you are allowed to play them on your own really cheered me up, and playing with others makes it fun sometimes too. The races are really, really fun, creative and unique, and rockstar has HUGE potential with continuing to make new circuits, and the upcoming release of allowing US to make them too. Really good stuff. Sometimes I gotta give it to Rockstar, because I think we have to deal with the ridiculous prices and just enjoy what we have, because really, this is one my favorite updates so far. I genuinely smile when I play this update. Haven't really done that with many other updates, especially recent ones. Monk Talk 16:18, July 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I totally agree. But, with CEO we wouldn't worry about it too much for the time being anyway. Also, I'd love to see vehicle databases to be added so I can work on them nonstop. It just felt so much fun doing so. 16:22, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah CEO and VIP is a really great way to earn money. I had enough money to buy every single car, however I want to save money for the upcoming cars, rather than waste it, so I stuck to buying one car (the Stratos inspired car) for now, and then later I can consider buying more. These youtubers who buy literally everything (totalling at around 6/7 million in this DLC) and then call the video "100 million dollar spending spree" (no, sorry, they call it "100 MILLION DOLLAR SPENDING SPREE GTA ONLINE GTA ONLINE UPDATE OMFG LOOK AT MY VIDEO PLSSSSS") are a waste of time and have nothing better to do than sit on their arse and buy GTA Online money just to get everything first. I actually put thought into things, look at the design, the performance, how it sounds, what unique features it has, etc, and then consider if its worth the money. :::Btw, what do you mean by vehicle databases? Monk Talk 16:28, July 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Aye, too true. Also, vehicle databases that has internal/model names like Drift Tampa = tampa2 (in the model name), and Huntley S = HUNTLEY (in the Internal name). 16:35, July 12, 2016 (UTC) I see. In that case, that'll be fun. Anyway, I have 100+ design gallery images to upload. Better get to it :P Monk Talk 16:54, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::You do that. Once those are available, I'll fill in the Internal/Model names for you and everyone else. ;) 16:59, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Chat Mate, come back the chat pls. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 17:58, July 12, 2016 (UTC) I'm waiting you, now. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 18:53, July 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I am busy. Leave me to work. I cannot be in the chat 24/7. Monk Talk 18:55, July 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I am asked because, you're in chat 1 hour ago. Okay. Another time. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 18:57, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Omnis its a 131 Rally. Owen 19:44, July 13, 2016 (UTC)